


2. Explosion

by orphan_account



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bad lab safety, Blood Loss, Bullying, Chemistry, Explosions, Fainting, Gen, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Spidey Sense (Marvel), Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter's Spidey Senses go off in Chemistry Class. That can't be a good sign.





	2. Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place some time after Homecoming and before Infinity War.

Out of all his abilities, Peter’s Spidey Senses were high up there as far as usefulness was concerned. Sure, super healing had helped him not die countless times, but his Spidey Senses stopped him from getting hurt at all (ideally). He always felt a ping of relief when it went off in battle. That meant he had time to prepare for the next attack, which could be crucial at times. Even so, there were times when Peter never wanted to feel that. Chemistry class was definitely on that list somewhere.

“Everything’s set up.What’s next?” Ned asked.

Peter reached for the lab instructions. “We need to wait for the water to warm up before we move on.”

“Cool.” Ned sits down. “Why does Cobbwell do it like this? It should've told us before we’d have to wait so we could’ve done the other setup things now.”

“I know.” He looked over at his teacher. He was reclined behind his desk reading a book. “I don’t think he really cares that much about lab days.” Peter followed Ned’s lead and sat down, resting his head on his arms.

Ned shrugged. “Yeah, probably. You tired?” He tried to hand Peter his blue water bottle, which was most certainly full of soda despite the fact that it wasn’t allowed in classrooms.

“Nah, I’m good. I just-” A terrible feeling washed over Peter. His eyes darted around the classroom.

“Peter, are you okay? What’s-”

“Everyone, get back!” Almost the entire class jumped to move away from their tables.

“The hell are you doing, Pen-” Peter ran towards where Flash’s table was and pulled him down right before the beaker on the table exploded, sending glass and drops of boiling mystery liquid everywhere. Since he was on top of Flash, Peter took most of the hit.

Cobbwell rushed to turn off the gas power, putting out everyone’s flames at once. “Anyone hurt?”

Peter attempted to get up despite the pain in his newly burned and cut up back. Flash, much to everyone’s shook, helped him stand. While he could have stood on his own, he decided it was best to go along with it for the sake of his secret identity. Besides, his back really did hurt a lot. Way more that it reasonably should for someone with his ability. “Parker got hit.” Peter was surprised to hear how worried the bully sounded.

“Alright. You two just stay there until I can make a path without glass in the way. For now, everyone else out. Someone get the nurse.” The rest of the class filed out. Well, everyone except Ned. He stood by the doorway watching with concern. Peter half smiled at him to let him know he was okay.

“Thanks, Mr. Cobbwell,” Flash said with forced sincerity, relaxing his grip on Peter a bit.

“I hope you know this doesn’t mean you aren’t in trouble. You didn’t follow procedure and got a classmate hurt.” He took some cleaning equipment out of the classroom’s cabinet. “Speaking of which, how are you holding up, Parker?”

Peter tried to answer, but his voice failed him.  _ Where are these back dots coming from? _

“Why are you blaming me? You were the person that was just sitting in the corner reading a book. You’re the teacher. My dad could probably sue, you know?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He started trying to sweep the glass away. Places where the liquid hit looked burned. “What’d you do, anyway?”

“Why should I-” Peter’s ears started ringing as his body failed him. The last thing he saw before passing out was Flash struggling to catch his now limp form.

* * *

Midtown called May almost immediately after they called an ambulance. She, in turn, called Tony Stark. He rushed to get there first and take Peter to the tower instead. Helen Cho quickly began pulling out glass and healing some pretty bad burns.

“So this Flash kid just kept arguing with the teacher when he was bleeding like this?” She asked when she was done.

Tony sighed. “Apparently.”

With his enhanced healing, Peter was back to normal a few days later. Even so, May and Tony agreed he should stay home at least a whole week so no one would be suspicious (as long as he did some of the work he missed at home, of course)

“Plus,” May said, “I think you deserve a break for saving that jerk.” 

After three days, several visits from Ned, and one semi-serious debate about whether or not they should sue the school and/or the Thompson’s (both sides eventually landing on no), Peter was back in chemistry. The class had moved to a different room temporarily until the school was sure the old one was safe again. According to Ned, there was also a sub until the school worked out what to do with Cobbwell. Unsurprisingly, he found himself the center of attention the second he walked in. Everyone bombarded him with questions about his well being and how he knew the beaker was gonna blow up. He just shrugged it off, told them he was fine, and went to his seat.

When he sat down, Ned handed him a ‘get well soon’ card. “Everyone signed it,” Ned said. “Betty passed it around last week.” Peter looked around the room and locked eyes with her. He mouthed thank you and she smiled. “I would’ve given it to you before you were already better, but Betty wanted to wait til everyone’s name was on it.”

He read over the card while waiting for class to start. Almost everyone left a short message along the lines of, ‘thanks for warning us we were about to blow up. Hope you get better soon.’ The only exceptions were Flash and his friends, who just wrote their names in what Peter had to assume was purposely bad handwriting.  _ It’s like I saved everyone except him.  _ He did his best to not subconsciously glare at Flash for the rest of class.

Once that was over, he went to his locker. He found a note along with his usual textbooks. “My dad says I need to offer to cover medical expenses or whatever so you won’t sue us. Just tell me how much and I’ll get it to you. Don’t tell anyone about this.”

Peter smiles. There was no way his father would say that. He must know he would’ve been told if anyone was planning to sue anybody by now. Peter wrote “Just don’t blow up the lab again” on the other side before putting it in Flash’s locker and heading to his next class.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope this one is better than yesterday's.


End file.
